A Life Changed For The Better
by CherryWillow2000
Summary: Follow the life of Hamato Donatello after he is captured and tortured at the hands of the Shredder while out looking for his sister Karia. Will he ever be the same again? Or could this be the start of something much better for his ever growing family? As his life and the lives of his family take a drastic change, you can decide for yourself if it's a change for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1 The Antidote

**Author's note:** This will be my first fanfiction ever. I have been writing it for a while but never put it up for people to see until now. Just so you know I am a huge APRITELLO FAN and you guys will get to see some of that in this fanfiction. I know there will be some mistakes in it as far as spelling goes, so if you can help me out it would be great. I would love lots of reviews and ratings. And thank you for giving my story a chance.  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read and review this story. It starts out slow but gets so much better as it goes along. I'm really excited for people to finally get to read it for the first time. The stuff that happens with the Shredder and Donnie will only be the beginning because I have so many ideas and even some new characters to add in eventually. (Such as: Shadow Jones, Mona Lisa, Nari Uotain, Clover Olaith, Venus De Milo, and so many more.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (I wish I did) and my work has been inspired by many fanfic artists, so if you read something that looks too close to yours I'm sorry it was not my intention.

 **The Antidote**

"Hey Donnie are you almost done? " Leo asked from sitting over on the desk in the far corner of Donnie's lab.

"Yeah Leo don't worry, one shot of this and Karia will have her humanity back" Donnie said excitedly, but still rather tired sounding. He was hanging his head over the table with his tongue sticking part way out as he concentrated and continued to mix various chemicals into different sized test tubes.

"And then I will finally have my lost Miwa back." Both Donnie and Leo jumped when they heard their masters lost sounding voice. He had already lost her once, and none of his sons wanted him to lose her again.

"Hai Sensei" Leonardo said as he and Donatello bowed their heads in respect.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, Donnie turned around to his finished product cooling off, as the centrifuge it had been placed in stopped spinning. "Yes, and with this Father, Miwa can finally come back to us...she can be on our side again" Donnie said after a short pause. "And I promise Sensei, once she is back with us, I won't rest until I turn her human again, this is only the first small step of many." With that Donatello bowed his head once again only to have his father's hand resting on his shoulder to stop him.

"My son look at me" Splinter asked with a sad smile.

Donnie looked up into his father's eyes, his hand still placed lovingly on Donatello's shoulder. "Donatello, what you have done for her is enough already, and I can not thank you enough my son. But once we get Miwa back, I wish you to take it easy and relax, for you have done enough for now. Are we clear? "

"Yes Sensei" Donnie said sporting a weak, tired smile.

"Oh my son come here" as he pulled Donatello into a much needed hug. Donnie had been working nonstop on a cure for Karia for close to a month now. Only sleeping when his body would collapse from exhaustion on his work bench while going over notes. His brothers would then sneak in and take Donnie to his room to catch up on the well deserved sleep his body craved.

"Come on Don, you need some sleep" Leo said as he took hold of Donnie's arm, and put it around his shoulders to take his tired, brainiac brother to his room so he could finally turn in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Life Without You

**Life Without You**

"Don you ready? " could be heard as Raph entered the lab to get Donnie for patrol. However, this was no normal patrol. This was the night that the brothers would cover the whole city looking for Karia, and hopefully bring her back home to her father.

"Oh yeah, here let me put this in the bag" Donnie said as he got the antidote ready for Karia, and then slipped the syringe in his shoulder bag that he always used for explosives.

Raph gave Donnie a concerned look noticing that he looked unfocused, and not himself. "Hey brainiac you all right, you act odd? Not that you don't act like that all the time but..."

Donnie playfully elbowed his immediate older brother in the arm catching on to Raph's sarcasm quickly. "Save it Raph."

Raphael chuckled at that before asking again only to be cut off by Mikey screaming. " COME ON JONES GIVE IT BACK!"

"Come on Raph I think he's dying" Donnie let out a happy smile, grabbed his bag, and together they ran out of the lab to catch up with the others

"Jones give it back NOW...!" Mikey had that hatred sound to his voice, a tone he normally only had with Raph.

"Come on, make me Mikey" Casey said as he had the turtles prized comic book in his hand holding it over Mikey's head.

"Casey stop being such a jerk!" April snapped at him.

"Aww come on Red I ant hurting him, stop raining on my parade."

"I'd listen to her if I were you." Casey turned around long enough to see Raph and Donnie come out of the lab and he let out a long sigh, 'great just what I need another lecture from Donnie' he thought to himself.

"So... what did he do this time" Don asked walking over to see a sad looking Mikey and an irritated April.

"I didn't do anything this time Donnie...promise!"

"Are you sure..." Donnie asked bending over slightly so he could look Mikey in the eyes. Donnie could always tell if his immediate little brother was lying to him just by looking into his eyes.

"YES..." Mikey gave Donnie his sweet innocent puppy dog look. The one that always made his big brothers heart melt.

Just like that Donnie felt his heart give way to his little brothers innocence. "Okay" he said and patted Mikey on the head gently.

"Alright Casey let's just...NOW" as Donnie said it Mikey smashed Casey's foot and jumped up to retrieve his comic book. Once Mikey got it he darted behind Donnie and held onto his brother for dear life.

"Oww" Casey hollered. " alright Donnie move let me at him."

"No" Donnie stated blankly. "Now tell me Casey what did Mikey do? "

Casey automatically put his head down in defeat, and everyone starred in awe as Donnie made Casey Jones, of all people comply without even laying a single hand on him. "Fine, Mikey I'm sorry" Casey said in that very unconvincing, sarcastic tone of his.

Casey stared at Donnie who gave him a disappointed glare, but when he looked down at Mikey he started to feel really bad.

"Okay I'm sorry Mikey I was just messing around with Ya."

" It's okay Casey, Raph dose it all the time" Mikey said jokingly.

Donnie immediately noticed Casey's sincerity that time, and smiled at him "good."

"Uhhh... alright gotta go!" Mikey said as he tried to leave, but was caught by Donnie.

"Hold on Speedy, NO water balloons."

"Aww...but Donnie he!"

"No" Donnie said again trying to get his point across this time in a more rough tone. "He said he was sorry and that's good enough, now let's get going we have to find Karia tonight.

"Okay Donnie, thank you" Mikey said as he gave his immediate older brother a suffocating bear hug that lifted him off the ground.

"Okay Mikey your welcome, put me down buddy" was all he could get out between gasps for breath.

As soon as Michelangelo put Donnie down he immediately felt the air pour back into his lungs.

Then Raph spoke up. "Alright you two come on we gotta go."

Mikey and Donnie smiled at each other before grabbing their weapons and running for the exit with their brothers. Only to be stopped as they hear their Sensei's voice holler for them. "Stop my sons I wish to see you off."

All four of his sons stopped and bowed to their Sensei in a perfect line. "Yes Sensei, is something wrong? You look as if something's bothering you? "

"No Leonardo I am fine. However I do sense that something is bothering your brother. Donatello would you like to explain why I sensed your spirit was troubled my son? I do not wish for you to go out unless you can assure me that nothing is wrong. "

"Yeah I noticed it too Donnie" Raph said. " Is something wrong? "

"Yeah I did too" April said as she walked over to Donnie and wrapped him up in a hug. "Are you okay?" Donnie happily accepted April's affection, and put his arms around her as she quietly snuggled up to her best friends chest. Everyone was starting to stare at Donnie as April started to pull away, and he acted like he didn't want to let her go just yet. "Donnie" she said with a giggle.

"Oh Yeah sorry" he said nervously. Blushing madly as he let her go.

"Yeah guys I'm fine. I just have this weird... feeling about tonight that won't go away. Its like I know were going to find her, but... it feels like something else is going to happen too. I don't know." Everyone's eyes were fixed on Donnie as he spoke. Their looks were full of worry and concern. "But don't worry guys I've had feelings like this before, and nothings ever happened. I'm sure it's nothing. "

"Alright my son, if you are sure."

"Yes. I am Father." He bowed and began to smile. "Don't worry Sensei I won't come home until I find her, and bring her back to you... And I will come back. I swear on my honor."

With that Splinter placed a loving hand on his sons head, and began rubbing little circles on it. "Oh my son why must you always bare all of are family's problems on your shoulders. It is a noble quality in you, but not when you let it put so much stress and pain on your spirit."

"I can't help it Sensei" Donnie had a huge smile on his face. "That's just how I role!" With that Donnie and his brothers ran to the lair's exit for patrol, but right when Splinter thought that his sons were gone. Donatello turned around one last time, and flashed his famous gap toothed grin, and gave his father and friends a little wave of his hand before he disappeared into the night with his brothers.  
As his father watched him leave he felt great pain in his heart, because he just couldn't shack the feeling that this may be Donatello's last patrol.


	3. Chapter 3 Splitting Up

**Splitting Up**

"Alright guys let's find Karia. Now Dons only got one antidote so I'm leaving it with him. Were in the middle of the city so if we're gonna cover the whole thing tonight we're splitting up. Raph you head North, Mikey you East, Don West, and I'll go South. We've never done this before so keep your T-Phones on at all times. If you need help press the emergency button, and whoever's closest to you will come rushing to help, GOT IT ?"

"Hey Leo, so what do we do if we find her? " Mikey asked.

"Just keep her there, and call Donnie. Donnie you've got to be ready to run as soon as you hear us call, understood? "

"Yes Leo."

"Alright then lets get this over with" Raph said with a snarl.

With that the four brothers split up, and once again that terrible feeling that something was gonna go wrong came back to haunt Donatello in the depths of his mind.

 **A/N:** I know this one was supper short, but the next one will definitely be longer don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4 Ambush

**Ambush**

Donnie keep running across roof tops on the Western side of New York, looking for any signs of his missing sisters whereabouts.  
He laughed to himself as he thought about how just a year ago he would have attacked Karia, and now he was looking to help her. "Oh how things change sister" he said out loud. More to himself then anything.

"How sweet, the turtle looks for her."

Donnie looked up only to see Rahzar, Tiger Claw, and Fish Face standing on the building above him with a bunch of Foot Bots by their sides.

"This night just keeps getting better and better" Don said to himself. Pulling out his Bo-staff at the ready while he pressed the emergency button on his T-Phone. Only to have a Foot Bot knock it out of his hand with a ninja star, as he watched it plummet to the sidewalk below, and get completely obliterated. "U-oh that's not good."

"Now, Now, turtle, we can have fun here by ourselves. No need to call back up. That is unless you want your brothers to die with you? "

Just like that Donnie charged them, BANG, BOOM, FLAP, SWAK. He brought down numerous Foot Bots with ease. Donatello fought silently. Twirling his staff with a grace that only a true expert could. He took down enemy after enemy. His calculating mind seeing every move they made before they even made it.

"Alright I've had enough of this. Tiger Claw, X-ever." With that Tiger Claw shot out a smoke bomb that landed right beside Donnie's feet while he was fighting. When the smoke engulfed him Donnie was temporarily blinded, only to have a Foot Bot get the advantage, and completely kick him off the roof. As Don fell he was just able to shoot out a grappling hook in time to swing himself into a nearby dumpster.

"Okay that hurt" Donnie moans as he slowly climbs out of the dumpster. "Could always be worse though, I could have smacked the concrete like my T-Phone." Donnie let out an unconvincing chuckle at that, while he tried to see where his Bo-staff had went when he fell, only to have something sharp and pointy stab him in the back of the neck. Donnie quickly pulled it out to see that it was an empty tranquilizer dart. "That's.. no.t ..goood.." he slurred beginning to feel woozy. Then out of nowhere two chains caught Donnie's wrists, and pulled them behind his back. Donnie tried his best to get his body to cooperate with him, but his limes all felt extremely heavy. He felt like his eyes were about to close by themselves, as he was forced to the ground and bound.

 **A/N:** OK so this one was a little longer then the last one. the next chapter will be really long compared to the others.


	5. Chapter 5 Emergency!

**Emergency!**

 **(4 parts) Leo**

Leo was in the Southern part of the city, observing a group of Purple Dragons from a roof top at one of the abandoned buildings they use for their hideouts. So far nothing strange, and no singe of Karia. Leo being the stealthy ninja he is had things so perfectly quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Just as he was getting up to try somewhere else he heard a strange sound coming from his belt.

Leonardo quickly got his T-Phone out and was surprised. This wasn't the emergency alarm beep, this was something he had never heard it do before. A voice was talking through the phones speaker. EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED... Along with a picture of Donnie that had a big red X flashing on it.

"Oh No...Donnie" Leo practically screamed "Not my little brother."

With that Leo took off running as fast as he could toward the location that his phones GPS said Donnie was last at.

 **Raph**

"Alright punk you tell me where she is or so help me..."

"Ah I told you I don't know. The Shredded never tells me anything, I swear."

Raph was on the Northern side of the city with the Purple Dragons leader Hun pushed up against the wall by his throat, while he continued to interrogate him about Karia.

Just then Raph turned to hear some kind of alarm go off. EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...

Raph turned on him in a second. "Alright bub. What kind of alarm did you set off? " he snarled as he pressed even harder on Huns throat.

"Nothing!" Hun choked out. "Its coming from your belt."

"That's strange" Raph said as he dropped Hun, and took his T-Phone from his belt. "That doesn't sound like the emergency signal and...OH NO DONNIE!"

Raphael completely forgot about Hun, and ran out the door for his little brother.

 **Mikey**

"Karia...Karia are you in here?" Mikey whispered quietly as he went through an abandoned building on the Eastern part of the city. It was a place that Karia had went several times after their group had returned from April's old family home in the country after the Kraang's last attempt at invasion.

"Karia...it's very spooky in here, if your here let me know."

Mikey jumped as a rat ran by. "Ah... Oh it's just another rat. Natures fuzzy friends " he said with a big grin plastered across his face. "Good thing Casey's not here, he'd wet himself." With that Mikey climbed up and out the window onto the roof tops.

"Speaking of wet, AWW GREAT ITS RAINING! Maybe it's raining everywhere. I'll just see if Leo wants to end the search for today."

Before Mikey could pull his T-Phone out of his belt he heard it go off. EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...

Mikey's eyes widened with horror as he saw the picture of his big brother and the blinking red X. "OH NO DONNIE HOLD ON!"

With that Mikey took off in the rain after his immediate older brother.

 **Friends**

BOOM... a loud crack of thunder was heard above the lair as it vibrated the walls. "Hey Red were they calling for rain today? " Jones asked as he zipped up his coat.

"No I don't think so. Its a big one though are you sure you don't want to stay down here with us? "

"Na I'll be fine Red, I gotta get home and take care of Shadow. Why do you stay down here anyway?"

"I had to live down here for a long time so I kind of enjoy spending the weekend here. I also like to make sure the guys make it home okay too I guess. "

"Okay cool, see Ya tomorrow Red."

"You should bring your little sister Shadow down here sometime, I bet the guys would love her."

"Yeah I just might, see Ya."

Jones was just about to leave when both teens heard Master Splinter "Stop! No one leaves right now. I have felt a spiritual disturbance with my son's. Something is very wrong. "

At that very moment three different phones went off inside the lair. EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED... EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED... EMERGENCY DISCONNECTED...

Splinter looked up at the horrifying expressions on both teens faces. "Sensei look!" April cried as she held her T-Phones screen up to the rat, to reveal Donatello's picture and the blinking red X.

Then the lair was filed to the brim with silent pleas. "No man, not him."

"Donnie why? "

"Oh my son's please return home safely. Please."


	6. Chapter 6 Captured

**Captured**

The first thing Donnie was aware of was a horrible pulsating headache in the back of his head. Which was to be expected considering how full that tranquilizer dart was he had been shot with. Wait, he had been shot with a tranquilizer dart, tied up, and brought...where exactly. It had to have been at least a couple hours since he was shot with it, so where exactly was he anyway.

Don tried to move but he immediately realized that he was restrained, and going by the extreme pressure on his wrists he was dangling by chains above the ground.

Donnie opened his eyes to find his suspicions were right. He was chained to a wall arms above his head, feet dangling at lest three feet above the ground, and in some kind of empty, poorly lit, concrete room. He had been captured!

Instantly it all started coming back. The roof top fight, his T-Phone shattering, falling off a building, Rahzar, Tiger Claw, Fish Face the Foot Bots. Donnie's breathing began to quicken. He was having a small panic attack at the realization of it all. "Okay Donnie boy calm down." He told himself. "You just smashed your phone, are totally defenseless, in the Shredders lair, and your brothers probably have no idea where you are. Great I'm doing a wonderful job of trying to convince myself aren't I? "

"Do you always talk to yourself like that? " came a strained voice that was all to familiar. Baxter Stockmen (or the giant mutant fly).

"Now tell me genius. What exactly is in this syringe the Foot Bots found on you? They said you were looking for Karia. This wouldn't happen to be that lovely retro mutagen that you make would it?"

"No as a matter of fact it's not!" Donnie said as sarcastically as he could. "Now if that's all you wanted, LET ME GO!"

"Oh but then you'll miss out on all the fun were going to have turtle." Donnie knew that voice too. That one all to well. That was the voice that haunted his dreams at night. "Its good to see your finally awake, as you can see I have a room mate for you."

As Don turned his head to look at the door, entering the room was a tall man in sharp body armor, and only one good eye. Behind him five Foot Bots drug what looked to be a large sedated snake. "Karia" Donnie gasped.

"Yes I do believe you refer to her as sister now don't you?" The Shredded said while moving in closer to Donnie's face so he could stand right in front of him. "Well she's not! She belongs to me! Not you, your brothers, your Sensei, your friends, non of you are ever going to get her back! She's my daughter not Hamato Yoshi's!"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! " Donnie yelled bringing his free leg up to knee the Shredder in the gut hard.

The Shredder let out a growl, stumbling backwards. "Foot Bots finish tying her up and restrain his legs. I don't want him to move."

Donnie watched helplessly as the Foot Bots drug Karia's limp form over to the wall directly across from him and hung her on it the same way he was. Then the Foot Bots shot out more chains that clamped down hard on Donnie's ankles then hooked to the floor so he could no longer move his legs either.

After Donnie was fully restrained the Shredder turned around to Stockmen and told him to leave the syringe on the table.

"But Master I..."

"Silence, it doesn't mater what it is. We have him now we can finally get the answers we need. Are we clear? "

"Yes Master Shredder. "

"Good, Now Go! Leave me to my work all of you." With that all five of the Foot Bots and Baxter Stockmen left the room and shut the door behind them.

"What do you want with me?" Donnie asked looking the Shredder dead in the eyes, and trying to look as intimidating as he possibly could.

The Shredded let out a demented laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAH which brings me to my next question. Where is Hamato Yoshi's? "

Donnie let out a chuckle. "Ha you really think I'm going to tell you? I'd rather die then put my family and friends in danger."

The Shredded gave out another demented laugh then stepped into the darkness. Donatello squinted to try and see where he had went, only to fail in the poorly lit room. However he closed his eyes and listened, and to his disturbance he cold plainly hear the sound of metal. A sound that was scary familiar. Like Leo's Katana's scrapping together, like sharpening blades. Donnie's eyes flew open at that last thought. When the Shredder stepped back into the light he was carrying a long, slick, and shinny dagger.

The Shredder put the sharp end against Donnie's shoulder, and began to slice diagonally all the way across Don's arm. Donnie had to suck in a breath, and hold it to keep from making a sound as the Shredder cut different designs on his green flesh.

"That can be arranged turtle, that can be arranged. "


	7. Chapter 7 Where Did He Go?

**Where Did He Go?**

Mikey ran as fast as he could to the spot on the Western side of New York where his T-Phones GPS told him Donnie was. As he arrived to find two of his older brothers already at the seen.

"Mikey! My gosh your okay too!" Raph hollered as he ran up to meat him.

"Soft shell" Mikey teased as he ran up, and hugged his big brother. Raph had always been known for it when he thought something bad was happening to his family. "Where's Donnie? "

"We don't know Mikey we just got here" Leo said as he walked over to them. "His communications say he's right here, but he's nowhere to be found. I just don't get it."

"Guys look!" Mikey said as he was pointing over to the top of a different building close by.

The other two brothers had their mouths agape in aww as they all saw the evidence of what had taken place on the roof beside them. On the next door buildings roof was the remnants of what had been a big battle with the Foot.

"Looks like some fight" Raph said as he and Leo searched the top of the building and dismantled Foot Bot parts for any singe of their missing little brother. "Hey Leo look, Donnie was here" Raph said with a sigh as he held up Donnie's Bo-staff.

"Oh no! Something really bad must have happened to him if he left that."

Raph and Leo jumped down in the alleyway with Mikey, and that's when they noticed the grappling hook hanging from the buildings ledge, and laying next to a dumpster. "Looks like something's been knocked off the building " Raph said with a horrified glare as they walked over to the dumpster. On it they found blood still wet.

"Wait a second Raph. Foot Bots don't bleed. " With that Leo and Raph gave each other another horrified glance as Mikey called for them.

"Guys look!" Mikey said picking up another pretty, silver, shinny thing off the sidewalk, and holding it up for his older brothers to see.

"Wait a minute Mikey do you know what this is? " Leo asked as he walked over to Mikey and took it from his hand, so he could inspect it further.

"Shinny!" Mikey said with a grin.

"Well I'll be" Leo coughed. "It has a Foot insignia on it."

"Wait...wait...wait... Leo so what dose that mean? What is it anyway? " Raph asked.

"Don't you guys remember Donnie using them? Its a little storage device. Like what Don used to hold all his techno stuff." Leo told them with a huge smile on his face. "If we can get April to open it on her computer it might be able to tell us where those Foot Bots took Donnie. "

Raph gave Leo a sad smile as he took his big brothers shoulders, and lead him away from Mikey. "Dude, you know this could all be a trap right? They could have left that there on purpose. I mean they obviously captured him Leo. They probably knew he was looking for Karia. "

Leo sighed. "Yeah I know, but it's the right thing to do. It has to be."

"Alright, I'm in then." Raph said with a snarl; crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm in too" Mikey said as he walked over to his brothers. "I found the signals source" he said as he held Donnie's shattered T-Phone out in his hands.

Leo and Raph looked at it with despair in their eyes. "Come on Mikey let's go home, we'll find him. I promise. We'll go talk to Master Splinter, and tell him what happened. Then see what he wants us to do. We'll see what April can find on that storage device. Then first thing tomorrow night were heading out as a group to find Donnie. "

"First thing tomorrow night! Leo we have to find him tonight! There's now way of knowing what the Shredder could do to him if we don't find him now!"

"Raphael!" Leo snapped as he shot his immediate younger brother a stern look. He then gestured to Mikey who's eyes were full of unshed tears.

Raph clinched his fists tightly, and let out a long surrendering sigh. Out of all of them it had always been Mikey and Donnie that were the closest. They weren't just brothers they were best friends, and right then Mikey was terrified that Donnie might be gone for good. Which made Raph furious knowing that at the moment Leo was right, and there was truly nothing he could do to help this time until they went back home and regrouped.

"Yeah buddy we still have to look after you. Lets get out of the rain, and check that stupid thing so we can find our brother. And we will find him! I promise Mikey." Raph assured with a sad, yet determined smile as he took Mikey's shoulders, and led him home. Leo carefully picked up Donnie's Bo-staff, and stayed right behind them the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8 The Torture Begins

**The Torture Begins**

Stab. Cut. Punch. Groan. Blood.-A long gasping breath... Only to be cut off by. Punch. Punch. Whimper. Stab. Groan. Blood. So much blood. It was an ever repeating pattern for the next hour and a half as he hung there limply at the Shredders mercy. By that time Karia had already woken up, and was now thrashing around in her chains in front of him.

"I'm going to ask you again turtle. Where is Hamato Yoshi? " the Shredder snarled with the knife pressed tightly against Don 's throat.

Donnie lifted his head up slowly to look the Shredder in the eyes. "I think you know my answer already" he said as he was immediately punched hard in the face once again. He was thankful that he didn't have one of those human noses. Because if he did he was sure it would be broken by now.

"If you think I don't have other ways to make you talk other then hitting you and cutting your skin then your dead wrong pathetic turtle. Bots bring me phase two! AND SOMEBODY SHUT HER UP!"

Like that Donatello watched as two Foot Bots came into the room. One went over to Karia, and quickly injected her with some kind of knockout serum that almost instantly put her to sleep. While the other one was coming towards him with some kind of small suction cup looking device. The Shredder glared evilly at it while he placed it on Don 's chest.

With just a push of a button Donnie instantly felt excruciating pain encase his body. He could feel the electricity course through his body. Shooting from the device, and practically rip through every mussel all the way down to his fingertips and toes, only to be shot back up once more. Don couldn't help but let out a scream as he hastily tried to bit it back at the last second. Donnie had been electrocuted before many a times with his experiments in his lab, but this was nothing like that at all. At least then if something shocked you, you were able to let go of whatever it was, and stop the pain. Looking back on that now Don sure wished he hadn't complained so much about it when it happened as the Shredder continued to press the device harder against his chest.

After what felt like the longest ten minutes of his life the Shredder finally allowed Donnie some time to breathe, as the device was slowly pulled away from his chest.

The Shredder gave Donnie a wicked glare before asking for the location once more. Only to have the panting Donnie screw his eyes shut tight, and shake his head in response. The Shredder let out a growl, and picked up a long, cylindrical pipe laying on one of the tables, and proceeded to beat Donnie in the middle with it. He hit him again and again, each one harder then the last. Donnie was almost positive he could hear his ribs crack underneath his plastron with each hit, but just as the Shredder was about to make it the fourth Baxter Stockmen entered the room.

"What is this? Why do you interrupt me? " the Shredder growled.

"Master I'm afraid I have some bad news." Inside his head Donnie chuckled at that stupid strained fly voice Baxter had now, but he continued to listen just encase the bad news had something to do with his brothers close by. While secretly he sure hoped it did.

"I was doing an account for the number of Foot Bots that came in after the abduction of this one, but as I was cleaning up the ones that did come in I happened to notice that one of them had lost a very important Foot flash drive during the battle. Now I was able to track it's movement for some time before Its signal disappeared underground. Its my belief that his brothers have took it back to their lair in hopes to find him."

Donnie's face lit up when he heard that, but quickly disappeared when the Shredder spoke once more. "Then heavens sake let's not keep them waiting. What do you say? Would you like to be in showbiz turtle? " Donnie hung his head submissively as he realized what the Shredder intended to do with him. He was going to be used as a ploy to enrage his family, and possibly end up getting them captured too.

"Baxter why have you not left? You've said your peace Now Get Out!"

"I'm sorry Master it's just that the more I think about it, the more that chemical is starting to intrigue me. If that is the precious Retro Mutagen he makes then we could give it to Karia. You could have your daughter back. Then I could study it, and turn all your mutated soldiers back into the humans we once were." He said as he pointed to the syringe on the table.

"Alright turtle" the Shredder said as he unsheathed both his gauntlets so the blades were exposed, and thrust them in the brick wall on both sides of Donnie's head. As he did so Donnie flinched, and turned his head with his eyes clamped shut. Only to open them again to see the blades embedded in the wall next to his face. "Tell me is this the precious Retro Mutagen that Stockmen keeps nagging me about? " Almost immediately the wheels started spinning once more in Donnie's head. If he could just convince the Shredder that this was in fact the Retro Mutagen. Then they would give it to Karia, and by the time she woke up she would be well enough to help them figure a way out of here. He knew if he was going to do this it had to look believable, so he quickly put on his best acting face, and lifted his head so he could look the Shredder in the eyes.

"So what if it is? What makes you think I'd tell you? "

The Shredder growled at that. Pulled his blades out of the wall, and quickly grabbed the metal rod again, and hit Donnie in the middle with it three more times. Donnie had to chew on his tongue hard to keep from screaming in pain as he felt his ribs crack once more. As the Shredder pulled back Donnie let out a little whimper, slightly off guard. He wished he hadn't of been because then he was greeted with a punch dead in the face. While he felt this black eye throb, and blood slowly run down his face from the big gash on the top of his forehead.

"Okay" Don choked out through gasping breaths. "Okay, yes it is...it is Retro Mutagen. Her mutations... unique, that's why it took so long to make. She's not like the others...it takes...longer to work on her. To...turn her back."

The Shredder gave out an evil laugh. "HAHAHAHA now if only we could get the location to spill out of you too."

Donnie lifted his head once more which in turn took a lot more effort then he thought it would. "I think you'll find that when it comes to my family I'm not so easily broken" he said with a growl of his own before he was hit once more in the face.

"You heard him Baxter, do it" the Shredder demanded.

Donnie not even able too look at the Shredder. "No... please...don't" was all he could get out through panting breaths. Even though he was still acting Donnie keep finding it harder and harder to do so as all his energy was starting to quickly fade away do to all the physical abuse he was enduring. Everything hurt!

"Baxter do it."

"Yes Master Shredder" could be heard as Donnie lifted his head up just high enough too see Stockmen inject the unconscious Karia with his mind serum. Once he was done he stood back too watch, only to be perplexed. "Master it doesn't seam to be working on her."

"Like I said." Donnie spoke up through teary eyes. "She's unique it takes longer."

"Very well then. I do believe we have a message to send to some family. " The Shredder said as he pulled out his blades, and made a long cut all the way down Don 's left arm. Donatello just stared at it as if trying to determine weather it was really there or not, before he felt fiery pain attack every nerve up his arm. He just rested his head against his chest as he tried to endure the pain he had in every mussel. "However I don't expect you to give me the answers I seek right away though, so after were done here we will leave you to wither over night."

Wow Don thought. Its not every day a villain gives you an explanation of why they haven't killed you yet. But the last thought going through Donnie's head was 'Guys wherever you are please hurry.'


	9. Chapter 9 Scary Message

**Scary Message**

"Come on guys were almost there!" Leo yelled as they reached the liars hidden entrance.

"Keep your shell on Leo, will Ya!"

"Yeah Leo were coming" Mikey hollered semi cheerfully. For he was just as excited as Leo about finding a clue that could possibly help them find their missing brother. So with their replies both Raph and Mikey speed up the pace as they ran faster down the sewer tunnels towards their home to let the rest of the family know about Donnie.

Splinter had been waiting in the living area with the two teenagers when his boys came home. Jones had called home, and told his dad he was going to stay with a friend for the night. April was sitting cross-legged on the couch looking as if she had broken down. Her eyes were red and puffy because off crying, and she keep staring at the entrance of the lair. Just hoping that when the guys did come in, Donnie would be right behind them as always. Like nothing ever happened.

"Splinter! Splinter!" Could be heard as the boys came running in the lair. Their Sensei's heart fell as he saw his eldest son Leonardo carrying Donatello's Bo-staff in one hand.

"Sensei something bad happened to Donnie." Mikey practically cried as he and Raph came running in.

"My gosh where's Donnie? " April asked with tears in her eyes as she and Casey got up, and went over too meet the guys.

Leonardo gave his Sensei a sad look before Splinter took his shoulders, and led him to the training room for answers.

It was always Leo that told Splinter the story. Always. The other two brothers waited quietly until they hear the door to the training room shut before they turned around to let their friends know what had happened.

After Leo and Splinter came back into the living area, and everyone now knew that Donnie had been captured by the Foot. April took the flash drive into Donnie's lab, and hooked it up to her computer so she could cheek it out.

"So what do Ya got Red ?"

"This is amazing guys. Look these are maps of all the known Foot hideouts throughout New York. So based on what you said all of these with a red dot on them are the ones you already checked tonight during your searches for Karia. "

"Great so we know where he's not, so where the heck is he? " Raph snapped rather rudely. Raph always tried to play off cool, and though he'd never admit it in front of everyone. He was scared to death for his little brother. Sure Mikey had gotten captured once before, but at lest they already knew where he was. This was completely different, and it secretly scared the life out of him.

"Well going by this there's only a few more places too look, and Donnie has to be at one of them. Right? I mean there's nowhere else they could have really taken him."

Just then April's computer screen went black. All but one tiny little envelope icon that was now blinking in the middle of the screen. "Wow... April did you do that? " Leo asked as he stared at the screen.

"No. That's weird it's like someone is trying to send me a message through the flash drive. I've never seen any of them do that before" April said as she brought the mouse up to click on it.

When she did a video popped up on screen. There was no sound. Thank the Lord for that as it showed the Shredder mercilessly beating a chained up Donnie with a red hot mettle pole. The group watched in terror as the pole was pulled away, and held over a small flame until it turned fiery red once more. Then only too be brought back down to make contact with their brothers exposed skin. They watched as their brother thrashed around best he could to get away from it, but failed to do so as they saw crimson red begin to drip from Donnie's wrists do the all the struggling. As if that wasn't bad enough then the shredder picked up a piece of metal that they couldn't quite make out. That is until he turned it towards the camera to reveal the foot insignia on it.

"No he wouldn't would he? " Mikey croaked as they watched the shredder press the hot metal insignia against Donnie's left wrist. Donnie's head went back, and his hands clinched into fists. You could practically see every vein pop out as he struggle to indoor the pain he was in. Raphael was gripping the table and Leo was staring at the screen in shock.

April started crying profusely as she got up, and ran out of the room. Master Splitter followed her trying to give her the comfort she needed. The anger inside him for the Shredder was building steadily, and now he felt like if he watched any more he would explode with rage.

The four boys stayed in the lab, and watched in horror as the Shredder pulled back the now cool metal to reveal the black Foot insignia that had been burnt into Donatello's skin. It would forever be a permanent scar. Each time the same words scrolled across the bottom of the screen. TELL ME WHERE HAMATO YOSHI IS... and each time Donnie would do nothing, or just shack his head, only to have more torture follow. Right when Raph thought he was going to throw the computer something else scrolled across the screen. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ? COME GET HIM!... With that Raph let out a growl, knocked everything off of Donnie's desk, and threw the computer. Only to have it shatter in a million pieces against the wall. "Alright Leo! Enough waiting. What are we gonna do? "

Before Leo could say a thing April and their Sensei stepped back into the room. "Lots and lots of harm my son's."

"I'm in" Raph snarled. Twirling his Sai's and stabbing them back down in his belt.

"Ya me too man. There ain't know one should go through that." Casey said slipping his hockey mask back over his head.

"Us too" Leo said helping Mikey up off the ground where he had been sitting.

"Me four" April said wiping her eyes, and slipping her Tessen in her pocket. "Lets find Donnie." With that all five teenagers flew out the door to check the newly found spots that Donnie might be.


	10. Chapter 10 Karia's Mind Is Back

**Karia's Mind Is Back**

It's now been two days since Donatello was captured, and his family still haven't found him yet. He knew he was sick. The infected wounds had not been dressed or treated, collecting dust, bacteria, and who knows what else in his filthy little cell chamber. No wonder he had a fever. His arms felt ready to be yanked from their sockets from holding his body up for so long. Which he knew was accurate considering what the Shredder had done to one of his arms during his last visit.

 **FLASH BACK**

The Shredder had bent Donnie's bad arm back until a loud popping sound could be heard. Leaving a disgusting looking bump at Donnie's shoulder indicating that it had been dislocated. Then the Shredder had left him to hang there, and let his poor arm hold up the wait of his body.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Although his arms had pretty much went numb by now Donatello could still feel the searing ache, and shooting pain from his shoulder all the way down to his toes. So much that he briefly wondered why he wasn't dead yet. He had lost a lot of blood, and the sickness only made it worse. A cough racked his body, leaving his ribs aching all the more, and shoulders on fire. He was bad off he knew, and wondered if he managed to get out if he'd survive. He tried to think it through, but his migraine was still pounding in his head, and he bit his lip. He felt light headed, and knew he was passing in and out of his lucid state. It wouldn't be very long until Shredder returned.

"Donnie. Donnie... Wake up Donnie...please." Donnie woke up to a small, familiar, feminine voice he had only heard a few times before.

"Uhh...uh...Karia is that you? " Donnie asked just barely able to lift his head, and look at her. It has been a whole two days since he was captured, and his open wounds were starting to get badly infected. That with all the blood lose from the beatings he was put through was really starting to take it's toll on him. He felt feverish, his skin was paler, he had a bad headache, and he felt like he could throw up if he moved the wrong way. Not too mention thirsty. It had been almost two days since he had had some food or water.

"Yeah it's me." Karia was in her human form hanging limply from the chains. "Listen to me Donnie, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You shouldn't have been looking for me. Your sick and hurt now. I have to find a way to get us out of here. So whatever I say, whatever I do, you have to go with me on it, okay."

"Okay" Donnie replied weakly. "I'm glad... you...know what...your..doing because...for...once in my...life I...don't." Was all he could get out between gasps for air.

"Just hold on little brother... " She said hesitantly. "I overheard a group of soldiers talking about are brothers, and I think I have an idea."

Through all the pain he was in Donnie managed to smile at her weakly. "Little... brother?"

"Yeah, I've had a lot of time to think about things. I guess it's about time I called you guys that huh? "

Just then they both heard banging on the door as the Shredder came marching in with five Foot Bots and Baxter Stockmen trailing behind him. "Oh no. Not again." She could hear Donnie whisper under his breath.

"Good morning turtle, you look terrible. Did you sleep? "

"No he didn't. I must say I truly admire your work Father. I mean he looks rather pathetic. How do you do it?"

"Karia your awake my daughter. "

"Yes and as you can see I'm not a snake anymore, and this is very uncomfortable so if you would Fly...let me go!"

"It seams that it may have temporarily wiped her memory as well Master. I'll let her down now" Stockmen said as he took out a pair of keys and headed for Karia. Only to be stopped by Shredder.

"No, stop Baxter! She's not entirely human yet, look at her eyes! What is the meaning of this? " the Shredder growled as he ran a semi loving hand down Karia's face.

"Well Master he did say that it takes longer for her. I'm sure the Retro Mutagen is still working in her system. "

"Alright then let her down Baxter. "

"Yes Master" and with that Karia found herself coming in to contact with the ground as her chains were opened, and she was released.

Karia rubbed her sore wrists, and she just couldn't imagine how Donnie felt. "Excuse me if I may Father, but I have some different ideas of torture for this one" she said as she walked over to Donnie, and patted his sore arm. Witch in turn erupted a small, pained groan from him. In her mind she couldn't help but feel bad, even for causing Donnie the slightest discomfort. Especially after seeing what he has been put through over the last couple of days. "All I request, if you'll allow it. Is his assistants? " Karia asked as she pointed to Stockmen.

The Shredded growled deep in his throat before walking behind her, and placing both hands on her shoulders. "Very well then Karia. Today's torture is up to you. Stockmen is yours. How about that turtle." The Shredded sneered turning around to look at him. "The girl you tried so hard to save, and for what? Your Master phu... in a couple more days you'll die. Then I'll have to get the next brother in line. Enjoy yourself Karia. I better be truly pleased. "

The last thing Don remembered was Karia leaving the room with Stockmen before he let himself drift off. Unfortunately his rest didn't last long. Only to be awaken by her screaming. "NO STOP LET ME GO!" Then followed with the Shredder storming in the room with a bunch of Foot Bots dragging Karia in behind him, and chaining her to the wall again.

"I can't believe that even after all you've been through you would still go and signal the turtles behind my back daughter! Betray me! Your Father!"

"Your not my Father, you said so yourself. So why do you keep acting like it ?" Karia cried. "Just let us go. You never have to see me ever again! Just let us go!"

"I hope your listening turtle. For her tertiary. For that message. Everything you received before now doubles!" Donnie lifted his head just enough to look at the Shredder with the eye that wasn't swollen shut. Only to have the Shredder growl, unsheathe one of his gauntlets and trust the blade in Donnie's bad shoulder. Don couldn't hold back a scream this time as he felt the blade go all the way through. He could feel it pop out the other side.

Karia closed her eyes tight, and almost wished she didn't have her mind back after all. That way she wouldn't have to hear Donnie's screams of pain.


	11. Chapter 11 SOS!

**SOS!**

The five teenagers had searched every spot on the map only to find each one guarded with Foot Bots, but still no sine of Donnie. "Hey dudes what are we gonna tell Splinter? "

"I don't know Mikey " Leo answered sadly as they came through the secret door to the lair.

"Tell me what my son? " Splinter asked as they came through the door, and he could see that Donatello wasn't with them once more. "Um no luck I see" he said so his son wouldn't have to, as they all went to the pit to sit down.

"Yes Sensei, and now there's nowhere else to look " April said her eyes getting moist once more as she held the Foot flash drive in her hand. It had been the only thing that didn't get destroyed when Raph had threw her laptop against the wall in a fit of rage two days previous.

Then just as Casey was about to agree with her a little light on the flash drive she was holding started to blink. "What the heck is that? " Casey asked as April continued to stare at the blinking red light.

"I think something else is coming through. Raph go get me Donnie's laptop. " Raphael hastily got up, and ran to Donnie's room to retrieve it for her. When he brought it back April quickly plugged in the flash drive to have another video pop up on screen.

"Oh no not another video " Leo growled, as Raph punched the wall, and Mikey began to cry.

"It might not be my son's we have to see. April click it."

April did as she was told, and they were all surprised at what they saw. It was Karia on the screen holding a sword to Stockmen Fly's neck. There was still no sound, but they all read the words at the bottom as they scrolled across the screen. SPLINTER I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME DONNIE CURED ME YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. HOWEVER THEY ARE HOLDING US HERE IN A SECRET BUNKER UNDERNEATH THE FORTUNE COOKIE FACTORY. PLEASE IF YOU GET THIS SEND HELP... I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH LONGER DONATELLO'S GOT...

Everyone in the room starred in aww as they read what she had said. "I can't believe it that knucklehead did it after all! He found her!"

"Yes Raphael, and now we are going to make sure that Donatello fulfills all his promises tonight, and comes home. This is a family rescue now. Come my students let us go get him." With that everyone including Master Splinter got up, and headed as fast as they could to the Fortune Cookie Factory.


	12. Chapter 12 The Rescue Begins

**The Rescue Begins**

It was close to midnight as the five teenagers and their Sensei snuck silently across the roof of the Fortune Cookie Factory. Raphael peered over the side of the building looking down on what must be a dozen Foot Bots guarding the entrance to the factory.

"What do we do Leo? We have to get in there quietly so the Shredder doesn't know we're here, but there must be like a dozen of them down there. How do we get in? " Raph asked with a look on his face that was angry, but he also had a hint of genuine worry behind his eyes.

"Where going to need a diversion to lead them away from the door so we can get in, but as far as what I don't know yet" Leo whispered with his hand on his chin still thinking.

"You need a diversion Leo? " Casey asked with a smug grin on his face. "I'll get Ya a diversion. "

With that Casey slid down the fire escape, and ran around the corner of the factory hockey stick in hand, and started yelling over at the Foot Bots; swinging it around in the air. "HAY, BIG, FAT, STUPID, AND UGLY! YA I'M TALKING TO YOU! YA WANT'NA PLAY A GAME ? ITS CALLED ME KICKING YOUR BUTTS! COME GET SOME YA UGLY'S!"

Just like that all the Foot Bots eyes glowed bright red at once, and they began to pursue Casey as he ran for it down the opposite street.

"Hate to say it but that kids got guts " Raph said as they all keep hearing Casey holler rude things to the Foot Bots as he keep running further away from the factory.

"Alright guys let's go " Leo said as they all jumped off the building, and slipped in silently through the front door.


	13. Chapter 13 Waiting, Watching, Listening

**Waiting, Watching, and Listening**

The group slipped silently down the poorly lit, concrete halls of the factory. They would stop every now and then to listen and make sure they weren't being followed. As they neared the next hall they began to hear voices talking to one another, but it was only when they got to the corner of the hall that they realized who those voices belonged to.

"Stockmen Fly and Rahzar " Mikey whispered as they all listened quietly.

"So how long do you think the boys got? " Came a raspy sounding fly voice from around the corner.

"Uhhh... not long considering what I saw of him a minute ago. That pathetic turtle did it to himself when he decided to stay and fight. I'm just amazed that he's lasted as long as he has. He may be pathetic, but the boys got a strong spirit."

"Oh yes, but I must say that I don't understand the Masters methods. He started out wanting answers and locations, and now it's seems like he just wants to kill him slowly. I mean if she hadn't have sent out that message then he still might of been able to hold his head up on his own. I think that if the Master wants answers then he should take his time to get them. You know spread the torture out, take his anger out on both of them if he must, but give it time.

"It won't happen. You know the Shredder won't lay a hand on Karia, but don't worry he'll break her with him. Now come on Fly we have work to do."

As soon as Leo heard them go back down the hall he turned around to the others. "Come on guys it sounds like Donnie doesn't have much time left. We can't go this way. Uhhh... there's got to be another way around this place."

"Hey Leo, what about that? " April asked quietly as she pointed at the large opening of the factory's ventilation shaft.

"Ah yes that's perfect! Great thinking April! " Leo said as he let out an exasperated breath, and as a group they all climbed in.

The group and their Sensei had been crawling for quiet a while when they heard a muffled scream up ahead in the ventilation system. April sucked in a breath "Ahh... is that Donnie? "

"I do not know my dear. Leonardo please move faster."

Leo nodded his head and moved on at a quicker pace. The closer they came to it the more distinct the scream was. They quickly learned that it was more then one voice screaming, and one of them sounded a lot like a girl.

Finally they were right above the poorly lit, concrete room, and what they saw brought tears to all of their eyes. The scream was that indeed of Donnie. Karia was screaming as well, and begging for the Shredder to stop from her place chained to the opposite wall. While his Foot Bots were beating Donnie with red hot, metal rods.

"PLEASE STOP THIS! LET HIM GO! STOP!" Karia cried to the Shredder with tears streaming down her face. Donnie was crying out, with his head thrown back, and muscles tense, thrashing around against the chains with what little energy he had left. As Foot Bots just held the hot metal against his exposed skin in various places along his body.

Their Sensei quietly opened the ventilation hatch so he and his students could sneak out onto the selling beams that held the poorly lit lights up, and looked down at Donnie. They all bit their lips to keep quiet because they each new that if the Shredder realized that they were there then he would kill Donnie on the spot for sure.

Mikey and April held each other as Donnie screamed trying their best to keep quiet for his sake.

"That's enough " the Shredder said in a rough voice when Donnie finally stopped moving around in the chains. Clearly he had passed out from the overwhelming pain. Karia had stopped screaming too, and was now silently sobbing to herself.

"Unchain her, lock the doors, and place guards at every exit. I'm done here. We've sufficiently broken them both."

They watched as a Foot Bot unlocked Karia from her chains, and she fell from the wall and ran over to Donnie. She ran her palm lovingly down the side of his face, and she thought she felt him lightly lean into her touch. Then she turned around to look at the Shredder. "You're a monster! " she spat. "I can't believe I ever called you Father!"

The Shredded laughed evilly, and said "I'm not the monster, he is. So I would spend what time you have left with him because he won't last much longer. He'll be dead in a matter of hours. Good luck my daughter, one day I hope you'll understand" and with that the Shredder turned and left the room with his Foot Bots behind him locking the door.


	14. Chapter 14 Break Out

**Break Out**

Like that Donnie's family was down, and approaching Karia in an instant. "Karia!" "Miwa!" Leonardo and his Sensei said at once as the ran over an gave her a hug while Raph cut Donne down, and he fell into Mikey and April's open arms. They all stared at the floor in horror at the massive quantity of blood on the ground. Donnie's blood! Donnie's mask and pads had been shredded off of his body, and now lay scattered across the floor soaked clean through with it.

"I'm so glad you guys got my message! We have to get him out of here now! I don't know how much longer he's going to hold up!"

"Oh my son" Splinter said as he ran his hand across Donnie's burning forehead while Mikey and April held him up right. As soon as Donnie felt it he let out a straddled yelp, and tried to push back out of Mikey and April's grip.

"Hey, hey, hey Donnie shhhhh... Its okay." Karia assured as she stepped forward and placed her hand on Donnie's somewhat good arm that was still shaking violently. "Look it's your family. Their here to get us out Donnie, their here to take us home, remember the message I told you about. Now let's get you away from this place okay."

When Donnie's breathing slowed, and he finally opened his one good eye that wasn't swollen shut he met Raphael's worried face first. "Raph is that really you? " he managed to choke out.

"Yeah it's me. Oh little brother, come here " Raph said as he stepped forward and took Donnie's battered body from the other two teens. When he did Donnie's knees gave way with out the others holding him up, and he collapsed to the ground in Raphael's arms with a groan.

Donnie slowly leaned into him with a slight wince, and Raph while mindful of his brothers injuries wrapped him up in a loving, protective embrace, and began to gently rub soothing circles on the back of his shell. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched the two hold each other, even Raph himself as he look down at Don.

"I want to go home Raphie " Donnie practically whined into his immediate older brothers chest. Raphael's face had a sad smile at the fact that his hurt little brother had used his childhood nickname. Weather Don was talking out of his head with fever or not, Raph wasn't sure, but it still broke his heart to hear it again. That was something Donnie only said when he was genuinely scared, and come to think of it Raph hadn't herd any of his brothers use that nickname for him since they were six.

"Alright my students let's get out of here " their Sensei said as he turned around to his daughter, and handed her a tanto. "Here Miwa you are going to need this."

"Thank you Father " she said with a small smile as she accepted the blade, and went over to the door to keep watch.

Leo went over to the rest of the group, and tried to help Raphael get Donnie up on his feet, but his body just couldn't do it anymore. His energy was completely spent. He couldn't even hold his head up, and his forehead was still burning with fever. His wounds had reopened, and we're beginning to bleed, and ooze a disgusting looking pus once more as he groaned out with pain at every little movement they forced his body to make.

Donnie cried out in pain as his older brothers picked him up, and began to carry him. Leo had Donnie's legs, and Raph held up under Donnie's arms trying his best not to hurt his brother any more then he had to, but there wasn't really anything else he could do at the moment.

They had already managed to get Donnie to the door when Karia hollered. "Guys he's coming! "

Just then the doors to the cell chamber flew open and the Shredder barged in with a large amount of Foot Bots. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Welcome Yoshi long time no see! Foot Bots secure the turtles no one leaves here!" The Shredded sneered each word rolling off his tongue, and dripping with venom as he shouted out demands. He stared Master Splinter down with a predatory look in his eyes. Like a cat gives a mouse when it's about to pounce.

Master Splinter stood in front of his family protectively. "My students get Donatello out of here" he said. All five of them looked up at their Sensei, eyes wide.

Mikey stared at his father with watery, pleading eyes. "But Sensei, we can't leave you! "

"No discussion!" Splinter said sternly, looking each teen in the eyes. "Make sure you do not further injure him." Then he turned toward the Shredder, his eyes burning like fire. "For he has been through enough! "  
Meanwhile Donnie's body had already fallen under unconscious again as his brothers held him.

"Guys he's unconscious again we have to move" April pleaded.

"Go now my student! Go! " their Sensei demanded as he charged the Shredder head on. "I will by you some time!"

"Come one Raph let's move " Leo ordered as the all ran out the door with the unconscious Donnie in tow.

They ran down corridor after corridor, heading quickly towards the factory's exit. With Mikey, April, and Karia beating down Foot Bot after Foot Bot, clearing the way down the halls. They could still hear their Sensei fight with the Shredder as they ran along.

When they finally came to the exit they were abruptly stopped as the Shredder jumped in front of the door. "Your not going anywhere pathetic- " but he way quickly cut off as the Sensei landed a hard kick to his head that through him through the sheet rock wall, and opened the front door.

As they ran outside it was raining, and they looked ahead to see Bebop, Rocksteady, and Tiger Claw running at them from around the corner. Quickly they all got in fighting stance, only to be stopped by the sound of a car horn and someone yelling. "THIS IS SO METAL !" Casey screamed as he plowed into the Shredders mutant henchmen with the Shellrazor. " What are you guys waiting for get in! "

"Yeah you don't have to tell us twice " Raph said sarcastically. "Lets get out of here!"!


	15. Chapter 15 Patch Him Up Quickly

**Patch Him Up Quickly**

"Master Shredder" came Tiger Claws voice as he helped his Master up off the floor. "We're extremely sorry Master, but Hamato Yoshi, and the rest of the teenagers have escaped with Karia and the injured turtle. We tried but I'm afraid that we couldn't stop them from leaving."

"UHHHH... DON'T TOUCH ME!" the Shredder growled as he knocked Tiger Claws hand off of him. "It doesn't matter anymore. We'll bring Karia back latter, and that pathetic turtle is now on a one way trip down deaths road. If that doesn't tear Splinter apart then we'll just have to get the next turtle in line, and start over! There's no way he'll survive this!" With that said, and a smug, wicked grin plastered on his face the Shredder turned and stormed back down the main hallway into the poorly lit factory.

"Get him on the table " April's dad Kirby said as Raph and Leo came running in packing their unconscious, brainy, little brother in their arms. The boys laid their brother down on the table on his plastron, and folded one arm around his head. Donnie's other arm hung loosely off the side of the table , and his legs were turned slightly with his knees facing outwards.

A soft moan escaped Donnie's lips as Master Splinter held both hands on a thick, alcohol covered cloth and began to pressed it on their brothers injured shoulder. They could see fresh blood still running down his arm from the stab wound that ran clean through. Leo, Karia, Mikey, Casey, and Raph stayed as still as statues on the other side of the table that Donnie was on, as they watched Master Splinter and Kirby in a mad rush to treat Donnie's wounds. April sat on a stole right beside the table, and held Donnie's hand that hung off the side, as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Mikey was the first to break the silence. "So is he..."

"We don't know Michelangelo. We're doing all we can, but if you boys assist us in tending to your brother, then time will go by faster for us all."

"Yes Sensei" Leo spoke up. "What would you like each of us to do?"

It was Kirby who then interjected, and started to give each of the teens a task to do. After all having something to do that would help Donnie recover faster, would make the teens feel needed, and help to ease the heavily, growing, tension that had settled in the room. "Leo, go get some rags and two bowls of water. Karia, go get the Morphine out of the bag I brought down here, Donnie's going to need it. Raph, you've had them done enough. Go set up the things will need for a blood transfusion, his skin has already turned deathly pale he's lost to much already. April, go get the first aid supplies out of the cabinet over there. And Casey, Mikey, come over here and help us hold him down so Splinter can start working on getting Donnie's arm back into its socket."

Every teen nodded their head and hurried off to complete their given tasks.

It had been a total of three weeks since they had gotten Donnie back home, and he still wasn't awake yet. He had woken up temporarily from pain the night they got him home as Master Splinter popped his shoulder back into place, but other then that he hadn't moved. He had gotten all patched up by Kirby and his Father, and with all the bandages he wore he looked like he had just came home from a full on war, and had been on the front line the whole time.

Donnie's plastron was cracked and most of his ribs were either bruised or broken. His Sensei had sealed the crack and maneuvered Donnie's ribs back the best he could, and then wrapped his whole torso as tightly as possible so they wouldn't move while he sleep. Donnie's stab wound on his shoulder had been cleaned out and stitched after his shoulder was popped back into place. Then his Father had treated the long and deep cuts that ran from his shoulder all the way down to the top of his wrist, wrapped up the swollen arm and placed it in a sling across Donnie's chest. The deep gash that ran across his forehead had been stitched as well, and the whole top of Donnie's head had been bandaged up. Every burn and deep cut on Donnie's arms and legs had been cleaned and bandaged as well. There were so many! His Father had applied a homemade herbal healing cream to all of his son's cuts, burns, and bruises. Making sure to pay special attention to Donnie's swollen eye, and the burnt insignia on his wrist. Donnie had had three blood transfusions, lots of Morphine, and some homemade herbal medicines for severe fevers. It had taken him a full five days to get over his fever and until then his brothers had made sure that he constantly had a cool rag on his forehead and nice warm blankets draped across his sleeping form.

Kirby had come down every day to see how Donatello's condition was progressing, and even brought things he knew Donnie would need when he finally woke up, like extra medical supplies and hot soups. Meanwhile April and Casey had missed a lot of school because April had refused to leave her best friends side. The entire time keeping a constant visual on him as he sleep. "Get better soon Donnie. Please... I don't want to live without you." April would beg silently as she held his hand by the bed. He had been moved back into his bedroom after about a week in because nobody thought that the metal surgery table had looked very comfortable for the healing turtle.

But even with everyone tending to him while he sleep. When someone gets hurt to that extent there's nothing you can really do, besides hope and pray for the best.


End file.
